


The blue butterfly with red eyes.

by Snow18



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow18/pseuds/Snow18
Summary: Let him be the best of himself
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Naruto. Become a Hokage.” 

He said it while his body was turning into dust. Right after that, he died. Turned in to thousands of pieces as the last image in his eyes is the boy whose body was covered in flame just as the sun shining the deepest and darkest part of his soul. 

The boy was going to fight with the most powerful enemy anyone has ever met. An enemy that far stronger than the boy himself. Normally, no one can win, no one can survive after opposing her. Yet he believes, believes that if it was the boy then he will win and save everyone. 

No. He doesn’t believe in the boy’s victory. He knows it. He knows that the boy will win no matter what. Cause unlike him, the boy isn’t alone. The boy always fights with his friends and for his friends. And no matter how dark the world is, he will always rise and shine through the darkness. 

‘Ah. So this is it.’ He thought. 

‘After all these years. Finally. Finally. I can come to you.’ 

He can feel his death coming. 

He’s scared but at the same time, he is happy. After all, she is waiting for him. And he will soon come to her. 

And just like that, he can finally rest in peace. 

Or so he thought. 

Just a moment after, Uchiha Obito once again open his eyes.


	2. A cold field in his heart

The very first thing he saw is the selling which is somewhat familiar to him. He could also feel the softness behind his head.

At first, the young boy thought that it was his imagination. However, everything around him just felt so real. 

But. If this wasn't fake. If everything that he was seeing is real and it wasn't the realm of the death then what could it be?

No. He knew where he is. It just that this was a place that he had already destroyed. This was the place which had already gone. 

Despite having thousands of questions in his head, he decied to sit up.

Not until that very moment had he not realize that his body seems to had gotten shorter and smaller. Not only the scar on half of his body had gone but his body also like that of a kid. 

While he was wondering what was happening, he saw an item on the desk next to the window.

" wh.....what is the meaning of this?"

It was the headband of Konoha village. It was an item that he had long lost and no longer deserved to put on ever again.

And then he noticed something weird.

The headband, which is sitting on the desk, is too small for an adult. Besides, his headband had already been destoyed in the war.

While he was busy wandering in thoughts, a girl's voice suddenly disrupted him.

"Obito! Are you home? Oi Obito!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

He was stunned.

The reason is nothing rather then the voice that was ringing outside. 

Unlike any other things he had felt so far, it was a voice that the know for sure that it was only belong to a person he could never forget.

'...R-rin-n'

Being overwhelmed by emotions, he slowly got out of the bed and started finding his way the the familiar voice, wich is calling for is name.

As soon as he reached the door, he had to grab his hand in order to stop it from shaking to hard.

"What are you doing, Obito?"

Following the voice calling him out, he look behind his back and found out that there was a young girl standing behind him.

"...Obito?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"...Rin."

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your love :3
> 
> I know i said simething about donation but i will be ok with bread so i don't need it anymore.
> 
> Rather. Give me your opinions so that i can improve :). 
> 
> Love you lots


End file.
